Finally
by afrodette
Summary: Gary has been holding in his feelings for Leaf. When her birthday comes, he uses it as a way to ask her, to make her day even more special. LeafxGary. Oneshot.


**A/N: **This is for my friend Bianka. Happy Birthday :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Pokémon, so...YEP. I do own the plot line though ;D

* * *

><p>Gary fixed himself up. He tidied up his spiky hair, he fixed his collar, and he even put on <em>cologne<em>. Girls already went all over him, with or without the cologne or any of the tidying up. Usually, Gary wouldn't even _wear_ anything fancy for a girl to fall for him. It was unusual of him to be fancy.

Why was he fixing himself up? Today is Leaf's birthday. Now you might be asking, "Why is that so important anyways?" or maybe even, "So what?"

Gary had been anticipating for this day to come. He's been planning it all in his head, fantasizing day by day, just thinking of the different scenarios he could ask her. Now, today, was just a perfect way to ask her. Him, Leaf, at the carnival, on her birthday. Oh, the romantic things he can tell her.

Soon, he stepped out of his house. His mom smiled and said such things like, "Oh, my baby is growing up! He's 17 and liking girls, how cute!"

His dad just nodded and said, "Good job, Gary my boy, Leaf is a keeper."

As he left, he slipped on his leather jacket and walked out, walking to Leaf's house. It was warm out, and it was a perfect time to get her. Kids, adults, and other teens alike started walking out of their homes. They sure looked like they were on the way to the carnival. They all had smiles plastered on their faces. They all seemed happy.

He faced Leaf's front door and knocked in a rhythmic tune. Momentarily, Leaf's mom came out. When she saw Gary, she smiled widely.

"Gary! You're here! Are you going to pick up Leaf? No wonder she was dressing up so pretty today." she laughed to herself before opening the door wider, "Come on in!"

He stepped inside. His heart skipped a beat. All that was running through his head was, how exactly was he going to ask her? He has practiced countless times and it seemed like he forgot already. A few minutes passed, but Gary didn't mind.

"She'll be down in a second, don't worry, okay, Gary?"

"Sure, I can wait. We have all night anyways." he smiled lightly. He'd wait all day for her. He wouldn't complain if she took long for anything, really.

As he waited, slowly, he heard footsteps coming from the hall. Naturally, he turned to see what it was. It was Leaf. Gary smiled when he saw her. She looked so pretty.

Leaf walked up to Gary. Gary stood as she got closer. They were face to face. Their faces were merely inches apart.

"No hug?" Leaf said, giggling.

"Of course, anything for you." Gary opened his arms and embraced her. "Happy Birthday, Leaf."

"Thank you." her mouth stretched into a wider smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

They greeted Leaf's mother goodbye, before she took pictures. They walked out of the house and on to the carnival.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set. The winds started to form. Leaf and Gary had been having so much fun. It only seemed like they just got there. Time passes by so fast when you're having fun.<p>

"Come on, Gary! You can do it!" Leaf cheered. It reminded Gary when he was just 10 and he had his personal cheerleaders to cheer him on whenever they get the chance.

"Leaf, wait, I'm trying!" he held a dart, trying to aim for a bulls eye. He made the other two darts in, so why not the last one? I mean, he was Gary Oak. He _can_ do anything.

"If you make this one, I want the giant Pichu!" Leaf jumped, she hoped he would make it.

Gary nodded, smiled, took a step back. He extended his arm backwards, then aimed for the bulls eye. Gary watched as the dart flew across the game stand, then on the dart board.

There was a sudden ringing bell. "You win! You're the first one to get three in a row!" the stand person said, ringing a bell and smiling at Gary.

Leaf hugged Gary and congratulated him. Gary blushed.

"So which prize would you like?" the stand owner said.

"The Pichu one, please." Gary still blushed. He handed the giant Pichu to Leaf and said, "Happy Birthday."

Leaf squealed. Gary just kept smiling. She was too cute.

* * *

><p>The sun was down, and the day was about to be over. The two had came out of a photobooth. They waited for their pictures to come out, eagerly watching the booth print out their photographs. Once it came out, Leaf took it without warning and started to laugh at the pictures.<p>

"I like this one. You look cute." Gary said, pointing to a picture where Leaf made a face where she looked somewhat mental.

"Hey! Well, this picture makes you look attractive." she pointed at a picture where Gary looked like a caveman. "Me Gary, me handsome." She giggled as she tried to sound like a caveman.

Gary just really wanted to grab her by the shoulders and tell her right then and there he liked her. She was just too cute. Everything about her was cute. Really, everything.

"Before we leave, Gary, let's savor the moment on the Ferris Wheel, yes?"

Gary nodded. "Sure."

Leaf smiled. Without warning, she grabbed his hand and they dashed off to the Ferris Wheel. Occasionally on the way, they hit a few people, they dropped their giant Pichu plush as they ran into the obstacles before them. When they got in, they set the Pichu aside and they sat together.

Slowly, the wheel went up. They stayed quiet, enjoying the scenery. The higher they went, the colder the air got, and the smaller everybody looked. The bright lights from the other rides started to gleam brighter in the distance. They were halfway up, and it seemed like they were on top of the world already. Leaf shivered, Gary took notice.

"Leaf, you okay?" Gary said, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, j-just cold." she rubbed her arms for warmth.

Gary nodded. Seconds later, a hiss from his leather jacket was heard. He extended his arms out and slipped out his jacket and handed it to Leaf.

"You sure? You're not cold?" Leaf asked, looking at his jacket.

"No, not at all. You need it more than I do, besides, I don't want you to get sick on your special day." he put it on her, smiling to himself at how cute she looked in it.

"Thank you, Gary." she said. She cradled her head in his shoulder. They watched the black-purple sky together. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, a spark of colour appeared before their eyes. A sound of awe came from the two's lips.

"It sure is beautiful, right?" Leaf said, grabbing Gary's arm.

_Now's my chance,_ Gary thought to himself. "Yeah, it's beautiful just like you."

She blushed, "G-Gary, do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I do." he said.

Their faces were so close. Slowly, Gary leaned in and finally did what he wanted to do.

"I really mean that."

"Gary-" she was cut off by Gary placing his index finger on her lips.

"Don't speak. I- I just love you, okay, Leaf?" She nodded. He brought her in his arms. They stayed like that until they reached to the peak of the Ferris Wheel. They were quiet. The silence seemed almost deafening. Leaf broke the silence.

"Hey Gary."

"Yes, Leaf?"

"I love you too." she said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean that." she mocked Gary's words from earlier. She kissed his warm lips and said, "I really mean that."

Gary smiled and said, "I love you too, Leaf. Happy Birthday."

They sat in their seats. They held hands and hugged each other. The moment seemed so romantic. The breeze passed through them. Every time a firework sparked up, they laid a kiss on to each others lips. Every time there was a kiss, they would smile and kiss again.

_Best Birthday ever._ Leaf thought to herself.

_Best day ever._ Gary smiled to himself.

They were both glad to have each other. _Finally_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** BIANKA/LEAF, I HOPE YOU LOVED IT. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUBU.


End file.
